


He Touched The Feet

by micaelllla



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaelllla/pseuds/micaelllla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those Modern AU's where Enjolras is a dancer, and Grantaire plays the piano.</p><p>This is a blatant attempt at writing a cute story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Touched The Feet

Everyone was just finishing putting on their shoes when the teacher walked in. "Class," she addressed, "I bring unfortunate news. Harold has been in a serious car accident. He is in the hospital recovering and will not be able to play for us for the remainder of the semester." Small groans and gasps filled the air. "Luckily," she continued, "one of the best music students on campus has volunteered to play for us." The teacher ignored the eye-rolls and motioned towards somebody standing behind her. A young man walked up and she said, "This is Grantaire. Don't be too harsh." Excited whispering erupted between the majority of the students. Enjolras watched as Grantaire flicked his fingers in lieu of a wave, and the girls wriggled their fingers back. He was attractive, Enjolras had to admit, with dark hair, bright eyes, and pale skin.

Grantaire dropped his bag loudly, sat on the bench, and removed his jacket, revealing a tight fitting t-shirt. The class moved to the barre and waited for the music to start. When the music began to play, Enjolras focused on his body and his form, immersed in the feel of his body stretching and moving. They did a short across-the-floor, then got int heir places to run through the dances. They started with Act 1, Scene 2, then moved on to Act 3, Scene 6. They worked again on Juliet's solos, then again on Romeo's. Enjolras floated through the dances, full intent of being perfect. Enjolras' dances ended, and the teacher said, "And on that note, you are dismissed."

Grantaire began to play "Moonlight Sonata" as everyone trickled out of the studio. He was in the middle of the second movement when Enjolras began to leave. "You're very good," Grantaire said. Enjolras turned and looked at the grinning man. "Thanks. You're not half bad yourself," Enjolras responded. Grantaire chuckled and transitioned into the third movement. Enjolras heard him call "see you tomorrow" as Enjolras pushed through the door.

* * *

Courfeyrac walked up to Enjolras throwing his bookbag around his shoulders.  "Are you wearing my other pair of sweatpants?" Enjolras asked eyeing the familiar pair of pants. "Mine were dirty," Courfeyrac said with a shrug.  "Harold got in a car accident," Enjolras told him.  "Is he okay?"  Courfeyrac asked with concern.  "He's recovering, but he'll be out for the rest of the semester," Enjolras explained.  "We'll go visit this weekend," Courfeyrac stated matter-of-factly.  Enjolras nodded his head in aggreement.  

After a few minutes of walking, Courfeyrac skipped a step and asked, "Who's playing for you guys now?"  Enjolras shrugged his shoulders slightly, then answered, "Some student named Grantaire. He started today."  Courfeyrac stopped and stared open-mouthed at Enjolras.  

"What?" Enjolras asked, surprised at Courfeyrac's reaction.  

"Grantaire is playing for your classes?" Courfeyrac asked.  Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "Yes, why?" Courfeyrac shook his head and laughed.  "You are definitely to focused if you don't know who he is.  Grantaire is the best music student on campus, and most say in the state! But that's only officially.  The talk is that he's the best in the country.  He's played for all kinds of people.  His performances are rare, though.  He has one-on-one calsses and is known for hanging out at the bar at all other hours.  Point is, you have an amazing player known for not playing playing for you for the rest of the semester!"  Courfeyrac said dramatically.  Enjolras held up his hands defensively.  "Calm," Enjolras said, "he doesn't play for people, and I don't run in the gossip circles, as you know.  There is good reason as to why I did not know of him." Courfeyrac sighed in defeat.  "You're right," he said, "as always."  Enjolras smiled and said, "Of course I am. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry.  So, let's go eat."

* * *

"I want everyone to go home, look in the mirror, and say 'I screwed up' because today could have gone a lot better. Class, go home, stretch, and come back tomorrow ready to go above and beyond.  You're dismissed," the teacher said, frustrated.  She walked over to a stretching Enjolras and told him to lock up when he was done.  He nodded his head and waited for the room to clear out.  

When everyone had left except for Enjolras and Grantaire, and Grantaire was making no move towards leaving, Enjolras stood up and said, "I'm staying to practice. You can either clear out or stay and play my music.  Your choice."  Grantaire stopped tinkling the keys and grinned at Enjolras.  "Or I could just stay and watch," he said slyly.  Enjolras looked pointedly at him and said, "No."  Grantiare laughed and started playing one of Enjolras' solos.  Enjolras stared at Grantaire, infuriated by this strange man's attitude.  He sighed, then stepped into the dance with ease.

After several different dances, Enjolras stopped to get water.  He wiped his face and neck with towel, then balked when Grantaire pulled a flask out of his bag and took a swig. Noticing Enjolras' stare, Grantaire said, "Whiskey," then tipped the flask toward Enjolras in offering.  Enjolras raised his eyebrows in exasperation, and Grantaire shrugged and took another swig.  Enjolras shook his head and they began again.  An hour passed this way, then another, then another.  Grantaire figured that Enjolras would have stayed all day had Grantaire himself not stopped playing.  

When Enjolras began to Grantaire which song to do next, Grantaire held up a hand and sternly said, "Enjolras."  Grantaire savored the feel of his name in his mouth, and Enjolras tried to ignore the warm feeling that it brought him.  Enjolras looked up curiously, then asked, "What?"  Grantire straddled the bench and siad, "It's 3:30 in the afternoon.  We've been here since nince. I'm hungry, and I'm out of whiskey." Enjolras paused and said, "Oh."  Grantaire stood up and grabbed his bag; Enjolras wiped his neck with his towel.  Grantaire started to leave, then turned back and asked, "You wouldn't want to join me for lunch, would you?"  Enjolras paused, then said, "No, but thank you.  I should probably go and shower."  Grantaire tried not to hang on to that thought.  He shrugged and turned to go, but stopped when Enjolras spoke up again.  "My friends and I are going out tonight.  You could joing if you want."  Grantaire paused, walked to Enjolras, and said, "Phone please."  Enjolras handed his phone over and watched as Grantaire plugged his number in. He tossed his phone back to Enjolras, moved towards the door, then said, "Give me a time and a place," as he backed out of the studio.

* * *

"We simply can not go out tonight."  Joly ducked as pillows were tossed at him from all directions.  "Joly, I'm fine.  It's just a couple of blisters," Enjolras said, looking up from his phone.  Joly was kneeling at his feet, bandages and creams in hand.  

Courfeyrac was seated next to Enjolras on the couch, braiding Jehan's hair.  Jehan himself was doodling on hin converse, and secretly sneaking little doodles on Joly, much to the amusement of everyone else.  Combeferre was on the other side of Enjolras, trying to read Enjolras' texts.  Musichetta, Bahorel, and Bossuet were playing cards; Bossuet was losing horribly.  Feuilly and Eponine were loudly raiding the kitchen.  

Enjolras looked back down at his vibrating phone and said, "Oh, hey, I invited someone to join us tonight," as a knock loudly sounded at the door.  Everyone paused and looked at Enjolras in surprise.  "Well, who is it?" Musichetta asked.  "Grantaire..." Enjolras was interrupted by a surprised 'what?' and Courfeyrac flying fromt he couch and to the door.  Jehan yelped at the sudden lack of back support and fell backwards until he hit the couch.  "Sorry babe!" Courfeyrac yelled from the hallway.  

They heard the door open and a surprised grunt.  Eponine popped her head into the hallway and laughed.  Courfeyrac was enthusiastically hugging an awkward Grantaire.  Eponine yelled, "Jehan, your boyfriend is strangling a hotty again!"  Hearing this, Courfeyrac jumped back and ushered a confused Grantaire down the short hallway.  Eponine and Feuilly joined the living room holding popcorn and wearing amused grins.  

Grantaire took in the strange group of people and looked at Enjolras.  Enjolras, who was resting horribly blistered feet on an obviously distressed boy.  Grantaire frowned at the dancer's feet and said to Enjolras, "Not the kind of people I'd picture you with."  The group chuckled, knowing that he was right.  Enjolras introduced the group to Grantaire, watching as Grantaire committed each name to memory.  Grantaire looked at Joly's flightful fingers dancing on Enjolras' feet before he asked, "So, how long have you been waiting for the drama queen to bandage your feet?"  Joly made a mock-hurt expression, saying "I'll have you know-" He was interrupted, though, by Enjolras answering Grantaire with "An hour."  Grantaire fell at his feet and shooed Joly out of the way.  "I'm a pre-med, you know, and-" Joly protested. "Then Lord help your patients," Grantaire interrupted sarcastically.  Joly huffed.  

Grantaire grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped a large amount of cream from Enjolras' feet.  He picked up a bottle of cream and lightly dabbed a small amount to each blister.  Then he grabbed the bandages and tightly bound his feet.  Everyone was curiously waiting to see how Enjolras would react to that.  "Thanks," Enjolras said standing up.  "Oh my God!" Eponine yelled.  Everyone looked at her in surprise.  

"He touched the feet," she whispered with wide eyes.  

Dramatic gasps filled the air followed by friendly chuckles.  Enjolras rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of shoes.  Courfeyrac and Jehan wrapped their arms around Grantaire, and Courfeyrac said, "You are officially welcomed into our family." Jehan kissed Grantaire's cheek and said, "Welcome friend."  Grantaire looked around at this strange group of people and suddenly felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was on Tumblr at my sister's cheerleading competition, and this just started playing out in my head. I was very bored.


End file.
